


Emotional Rescue

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (slight) Angst, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Marooned, Everybody Picks On Ray, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len retrieves his partner, there's (minor) interference with history, a short vacation and Martin bakes brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Many thanks to Lynda for the beta  
> 2) The end of 1x7 was eating away at my brain so I had to fix it  
> 3) AUish in that Vandal Savage can travel via time as well.

**Disclaimer:** In a perfect world, I'd be the filling in a Captain Cold/Heat Wave sandwich. And if I owned them, don't you think they'd be making like rabbits in Springtime on the TV?

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len entered the breakfast area for the seventh morning in a row with black circles under his eyes. He snatched the coffee pot from Ray, drinking straight from it, not bothering with a cup. With a pointed look at Rip, he stated, "Take me back to the time zone where I left my partner." He would have asked for the year, but the Captain hadn't told him.

"And why are we doing that, Mister Snart?" Rip asked. "Wasn't one trip enough?"

"I need to get him back." Len looked around the room, seeing confusion in everyone's eyes. "Did you think I killed him?" Nobody answered. "Fuck you all."

"I didn't." Martin's voice was soft and he placed a hand on Len's shoulder - which was quickly shrugged off. "Ask Jefferson."

"Yeah," the younger man nodded, "the Prof said there was no way you'd hurt Rory."

"What did you do to him?" Sara asked.

"I shot at his head," Len replied, "and missed."

"How can we be so sure he won't try anything like that again?" Rip asked, clearly nervous. "He could have killed us all."

Len faced him with a steely glare. "He won't."

The statement was said with such an air of certainty that the Captain was unsure how to respond. "I swear to you," Rip started, "if he does indeed try anything like that again, I will drop him in the 17th century and accuse him of witchcraft."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len left the Waverider to retrieve his partner, but returned 20 minutes later - alone. "He's gone."

"Well of course he's gone," Rip huffed. "It's been a week."

"Why don't we just go to a few minutes after we left him?" Jax asked. "This is a time ship, isn't it?"

"Because it's very difficult to return to an exact location at a specific time. It can be done, but it takes more planning and Mister Snart wanted it done now," Rip explained. "It also takes a bit out of the ship and is only done in dire emergencies. And I wouldn't worry. He's probably off setting something on fire, which won't mean much in this time period."

"Which is?" Sara prompted.

"Norway, 1213," Rip answered, quickly adding, "AD."

"Maybe he became a Viking," Jax suggested. "He would have made a cool one, at least from what I've read in books."

"You sound like you admire him." Ray just stared at him. "After what he did?"

"We all mess up, Ray." Jax frowned at him. "You've never met my family. Everyone deserves another chance."

"He couldn't have gotten very far on this type of terrain, even in a week." Martin was studying a map. "Gideon, search the surrounding area for a physiological signature."

"There is no sign of Mister Rory's physiology in a 100 kilometer radius," the AI replied. 

"What is that?" Len asked. 

"Physiology is...."

"I wasn't asking you, Gideon." Len faced Martin. "I need a simple answer."

"Something to make him stand out in this time period," Martin explained.

"Yeah, but, humans have evolved now, right?" Jackson asked. "So how could he be spotted?"

"Little things," the Professor continued. "Even a vaccination would make him detectable, make him stand out."

"We shouldn't have left 2016," Len muttered and left the bridge.

The others mulled about for a little while, and then Sara and Kendra went off to spar, Jax and Ray began another conversation with Gideon about the Waverider's engines and Rip retreated to his office. 

Martin casually exited and tracked down Len, in the kitchen, making coffee as usual. "Gideon can do that faster, you know."

"I'm not letting some machine make my caffeine and what the hell do you want?"

"How long have you and Mick Rory been together?"

Len pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know - almost 30 years, on and off. Why?" 

"Cookie?" Martin held out a plate.

Len reached for one, but hesitated. "Did Sara make those?"

"I'm neither a masochist nor a sadist, Mister Snart." Martin bit into one. "Jefferson is quite the chef."

Taking one, Len ate it, nodding his head. "Not bad." The coffee finally made, he poured a mug and sat down, eyeing Martin, who did the same. "What's on your mind, Stein?"

"Some feelings can be difficult to deal with." Martin sipped at his coffee. "We don't want to think them or voice them, for fear that they'll be misinterpreted, or worse, mocked."

"Your point?" Len gulped his coffee, wanting to finish it and get away.

"Saying "I love you" can change people."

Len spewed coffee all over the table. "Look, Professor, I know your wife's not here, and I'm sure you're lonely, but I'm not interested. I didn't even know you swung both ways."

Martin couldn't help laughing. "I don't." He got lost in thought for a moment. "Although there was one time with my wife and a waiter...."

"Don't finish that sentence." Len finished his coffee and stood up. "And I don't have the hots for Lance, contrary to what everyone thinks."

"I am well aware of that." Martin stood as well, facing him. " **When** \- and I stress that word, Mister Snart - we get Mister Rory back, do yourself a favor and tell him." He turned to leave.

"What makes you think I feel that way?"

"It's in your eyes, Leonard." Martin allowed himself a small smile, purposely using Len's first name. "Every time you look at him."

Len just stared at Martin's retreating back. "He's fuckin' nuts." Len didn't love Mick, at least in that way; he loved him in a _"Let's rob a bank, steal that Porsche, I'll freeze that guy, I'll watch you torch that building for fun and then we'll sit on the couch watching cartoons and drinking beer while we split up the money"_ kind of way. 

He did however wonder where the hell Mick had gone to. Maybe Jax was right and Mick had become a Viking - they got their kicks torching things, didn't they? 

Before he could deal with any more thoughts Rip was calling them all to the bridge. He'd found Savage's trail, in 1943 Berlin.

They didn't find Savage, but what they did find was a fire out of control and numerous burned bodies.

Len recognized the work.

Somehow Vandal Savage had found his partner, and now Mick was working for him. 

They found more bodies in other places, other times; Mick Rory was on a killing spree.

Len knew what the future held; even he didn't want the world Rip Hunter had grown up in. In the time they had been going after Savage his eyes had been opened somewhat. 

But at the mayhem an unchecked and out-of-control Mick seemed to be causing, the man known as "Captain Cold" began to live up to his name again.

And if there was a choice in the matter, the team stayed out of his way.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Two months later the team ran into a trap set by Savage, who got them all in a cell, with the exception of Jax, who had been separated from the professor and was across the room.

And there was Mick, standing at Savage's side. 

"I found him and offered him the opportunity of a bit of traveling." Savage's tone was almost taunting. "We're going to watch the world burn together, after he burns all of you to ashes."

Mick's mouth formed into a tight smile. "I knew eventually we'd run into each other again." 

Len felt his whole body relax for the first time in two months - that particular look was one he was **very** familiar with. "Don't let me stop you."

"What!" Jax said from the other cell. "You're not even going to try?!"

"How?" Len gave a small shrug and focused back on Mick. "As Nike says, just do it."

Mick nodded, lifted the make-shift heat gun he was holding and said, with an air of calm, "I'll watch the world burn...with Lenny, you fuckwad," and turned his gun on Savage.

Unfortunately Savage managed to jump out a window into a river before Mick could burn him.

"How...when...why...." Martin started as Mick opened the cell. 

"He showed up the day after Lenny left, no I didn't ask how he found me, and since I didn't know when my partner would be back, I tagged along." He opened Jackson's cell. "Out, kid, unless you like it in there."

"You knew Mister Snart would return for you?" Martin asked.

"Yeah," Mick stared into Len's eyes, "but like I said, I didn't know when and I wasn't taking chances that nutcase was going to shorten my lifespan if I decided to wait." He turned his attentions to Rip. "I may not be as book smart as you, but I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"What about the bodies you left?" Ray asked. "We saw them: Berlin, the Middle East, Atlanta - all those people killed."

"Nazi's, terrorists and members of the Klan - I don't support cross-burnings on somebody's front lawn." Mick sneered. "Any more questions?"

"No," Ray squeaked, taking a few steps back.

"Can we go now?" Jax asked of the group. "Please?"

As they all filed out, Martin whispered to Len, "Now's your chance."

Len just rolled his eyes but did fall into step with Mick. "Your own gun is waiting for you."

"Good. It'll come in handy when I get back to 2016." Mick left Len behind as he followed the others.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After their various injuries were tended to, they sat in the kitchen, sans Mick, in silence.

Sara finally broke it. "All those in favor of keeping Heat Wave, even though he fucked up, nearly got us all killed, and screwed us all over, signify by raising your hand."

Three hands went up: Hers, the Professor's and Jackson's.

After a moment Ray and Kendra both raised theirs.

"Don't look at me," Len told them. "He stays, I stay. He goes, I go."

"This is not a democracy," Rip stated firmly. "He goes back to 2016."

"You've been out-voted." Sara slammed her palm on the table. "Motion carried."

"You can't vote on this," Rip insisted. 

"You either obey the majority," Sara narrowed her eyes, "or you have a mutiny and we take over the ship."

"How about giving him another chance?" Jax smiled at the Captain. "I kinda think he's learned his lesson."

Knowing further argument was futile, Rip agreed. "Fine. But one more fuck up and that threat of being hung as a witch goes into effect."

"Who's getting hung as a witch?" Mick asked as he entered. 

"I think burning at the stake would be more appropriate." Rip stood and walked out.

"You get to stay, Mick." Len waved his hand out. "Thank Sara."

Mick didn't say a word.

Len shook his head and stood up, walked over to him and pointed at her. "Thank the lady."

Mick fired back with, "She ain't no lady."

"HEY!" Sara jumped to her feet and looked murderous.

"But say it anyway, Mick."

Through clenched teeth Mick grunted before turning abruptly and leaving the kitchen.

"That's his way of saying thank you," Len clarified. "We're still working on higher level verbalization skills."

"To officially welcome him back," Sara grinned, "I'll make cookies."

Five pairs of eyes widened in fear and the kitchen quickly emptied out; Jax actually knocked Ray over in his haste to flee.

"Well then," Sara said to herself, "more for me."

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. The Mission: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even future legends need some time off. And Sara's baking skills get mentioned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to see the team making a mess of history in canon and then trying to sort it all out.

They returned to their search for Vandal Savage.

In London, 1888, they lost him, but found Jack the Ripper before he could claim another victim. After Sara beat him bloody, Len iced him and they dumped him in the Thames. He would drown long before he thawed out.

In 1776 they prevented Savage from leading the British to victory. But they were caught and various accusations were made of the team: Rip and Sara of being Redcoat spies, Len and Ray army deserters and Jax and Kendra as runaway slaves. Plus, to top it all off, Mick (accidentally) set fire to an early draft of the Declaration of Independence. Martin saved the day by convincing Thomas Jefferson that he was Ben Franklin's cousin and vouched for all of them.

Sara and Kendra stopped Savage from assaulting a woman in 1840; this inadvertently jump-started the women's rights movement in Seneca Falls, New York.

1938 found them in Los Angeles, with Ray driving a car while they chased Savage; he took a turn sharply and caused a (minor) accident, nearly preventing an actress from getting to her studio to work on a film. Mick groused that if Vivien Leigh hadn't played Scarlett O'Hara he would have killed Palmer, which led to Ray retreating to his room and not coming out for two days.

They were all beginning to get on each other's nerves, moreso than usual.

Martin suggested taking time off, just a few days, going to an innocuous place and time, where they wouldn't interfere with history.

Rip reluctantly agreed, pulled up a map, pointed randomly and told Gideon to pick a year - 1967; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

They were eating burgers, Jax made some suggestions to the fry cook...and created the Big Mac.

"That does it!" Rip was shouting as they all returned to the Waverider. "We are going to the middle of nowhere, where I will park and we will have time off alone!" 

"Can we go and see dinosaurs?" Jax asked, bouncing like a little kid. "Jurassic, Triassic - either one is cool."

"How about one of those witch trials?" Mick turned to Sara with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I'm good at throwing blame on others."

The Professor calmly added, "I'd like to know if there was more than one gunman on the grassy knoll."

Ray's suggestion was, "The mystery of Jimmy Hoffa solved."

"No to all of the above," Rip told them.

They ended up in the year 387, in the still uncharted area known as Greenland.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"GO LONG! GO LONG!" Len yelled, throwing the football to Jax, while Rip, uncaring of the cold, sat on some kind of lounge chair and watched them while studying a manual teaching the rules of the game.

Ray came out and joined him, bringing hot cocoa. "Did you figure it out yet?"

"No." Rip read another page. "I thought men of your time knew all about this sport."

"Not me." Ray shook his head, but then perked up. "But I know all about polo."

Kendra was building a snowman, and then Sara decided to add a penis. "You ruined him!"

"Well fine then!" Sara snapped, making two snowballs and sticking them on the chest. "Now it's a snow-woman!" She found herself hit in the face with a snowball. "Bitch, you are so mine!"

Kendra ducked and avoided getting hit with Sara's and the two women began to go at it.

Jax and Len headed over to Ray and Rip and each took a cup of cocoa from them, saying, "Thanks".

"B-b-but," Ray stammered, staring at his cup in Len's hands. "You drink cocoa?"

Len leaned down, his face an inch away. "You got a problem with that, Raymond?"

"N-no," the scientist shook his head vehemently. 

"You don't strike me as the football playing type, Snart." Jax tossed the ball in his hand. 

"You have to do something to kill time in Iron Heights." Len allowed himself a rare, genuine smile. "Mick was one hell of a fullback; nobody could take him down."

"You do realize that's not a ball," Rip took it from Jax. "It's not round; it's pointed." 

Jax raised his eyebrows. "Did he just diss football, Leonard?"

"I think he did, Jefferson." Len put his mug down and grabbed Rip by the ankles. "Arms."

Jax took hold of Rip's arms and the two men swung the Captain a few times before tossing him into a snowbank.

Len then turned his attentions to Ray and with a malicious smile asked, "You wanna be next?"

Ray's response was to run inside.

"He fears me." Len chuckled. "I don't know why. I'm a personable kind of guy."

"Perhaps," Rip stated as he brushed himself off, "it's because you've killed people and bragged about it."

"And?" Len asked, the one word holding a bit of sarcasm.

"Mister Snart, have you ever considered getting psychiatric assistance?"

"Once, court-ordered." Len picked up the football. "Guy was in a body cast for five months."

"Ask a stupid question, Rip...." Jax let the statement trail off and headed out running, waiting for the ball.

"Imbeciles," Rip muttered as he sat back down and picked up his reading pad. "What's a fullback?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Inside the Waverider, Martin was in the kitchen, humming softly while watching the oven. 

"Professor Stein...."

"No, Gideon," he replied, "these have to be baked the old fashioned way; no 22nd century assistance."

"I was going to question one of the ingredients you made use of," the AI continued, "as it does not appear on any brownie recipes in my memory."

"Yes, well," Martin paused, "it's a...secret ingredient."

"What is it called?"

"Hashish," Martin said.

"That is a..."

Martin finished the AI's sentence with, "...totally acceptable ingredient for brownies."

"If you say so, Professor Stein. However...."

Once again Martin cut Gideon off. "I do say so, and it's perfectly safe." He proceeded to read about 22nd century atomic fission and once his brownies were done he took them out, putting the pan on the table. "Remember what I said, Gideon - no rushing them. They'll cool in time." He took the reading pad with him and headed to the lab he had commandeered for his work. 

Ten minutes after he left the kitchen, Mick walked in and saw the pan. "Who baked these?"

"Professor Stein," Gideon answered.

"You sure it wasn't Lance?"

"Quite sure, Mister Rory."

"Good." Mick sat down with a fork. "I'm in no mood to be poisoned."

"But Mister Rory, the Professor used...."

"I don't care." Mick waved at the air. "I'm hungry, so shut up before I melt your wiring." He stuck his fork into the brownies and began to shovel pieces into his mouth. "These are good." He heard someone coming, grabbed the pan and exited the opposite door of the kitchen. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Martin returned to the kitchen, ready to taste one of his brownies. He had swiped the hash from his younger self in 1975 for this specific purpose. Glancing at the table he frowned and looked around. "Gideon, where are my brownies?"

"Professor Stein, your brownies are...."

"I told you to leave them alone."

"I did as you requested, Professor."

"Then where are they?"

"Mister Rory...."

"What did Mick do now?" Len asked as he came in, picking up an empty urn. "And who finished the damn coffee?"

"It's not like he did anything wrong, Leonard," Martin said with a smile. 

"You called me by my first name; that worries me." Len knew what he had to do; he hated talking to the AI if he could avoid it. "Gideon, what did my partner do?"

"He ate Professor Stein's brownies."

"That's all?" Len grabbed a cookie from a plate and nodded to the oven. "Just make some more." He took a bite of the cookie and quickly spit it out. "I thought these were Jackson's." Holding his jaw, he rubbed it. "Hard as cement; I think I broke a tooth."

Gideon continued. "Professor Stein added...."

"I added nothing to the brownies that didn't belong in them." Martin was a bit indignant. "They were perfectly fine, thank you very much."

Len stared at the older man. "What was in the brownies?"

"Brownies? Where?" Kendra asked as the rest of the team entered. 

"I love brownies." Sara grinned.

"My Mom had the best brownie recipe." Jackson got some milk and poured himself a glass. "It does a body good."

Sara took a bottle out of a cabinet. "So does bourbon."

"I wasn't allowed to eat brownies." Ray sat down at the table and pouted. "My mother said chocolate wasn't healthy."

"Leave it to Ray to depress the room." Sara poured a shot and drank. 

Len had Martin by the shirt and he was lifting him off the floor. "What. Was. In. The. Brownies?" He enunciated each word.

Martin was his usual self, calm and centered. "Flour, sugar, eggs...." And then he mumbled.

Rip was the last one to join them. "Can someone explain to me why Mister Rory's face is covered in brown? And he dropped this when he saw me." He held up the empty pan. "And can someone also explain why Leonard looks like he's going to tear the Professor to pieces?"

Gideon chose to answer. "Mister Rory ingested brownies that Professor Stein baked."

"And that's why you're going to kill him?" Rip put the pan down. "You're acting as if they were Sara's cookies." 

"What's wrong with my cookies?" Sara asked them. "They're perfectly fine."

"Yeah," Jax snorted, "if you need hockey pucks."

"Does your partner have a chocolate allergy?" Rip asked Len. "Because we have vaccinations for that."

Of course the AI kept babbling and the next thing the room heard was, "Mister Rory does not have any allergies that I can discern, but since I am relatively unfamiliar with hashish that is a possibility."

Sara choked on her next shot and couldn't hold back her laughter. "You baked hash brownies?"

"Unbelievable." Len let Martin go. "Gideon, where's Mick right now?"

"In corridor 115B."

"Keep him there." Len faced the Professor. "I'll deal with you later." He left but returned with a sheepish look a moment later. "How do I get to corridor 115B?"

"It's outside your sleeping areas," Rip told him.

As Len left the kitchen again he heard Jax ask, "What are hash brownies?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len found his partner sitting on the floor staring off into space. "Stein is a dead man." He knelt down to get Mick's attention. "Mick... **Mick**!" 

Mick blinked, focusing on his partner and wearing a stupid grin. "Hi."

"I'm not, but you are," Len muttered under his breath. 

"What?"

"Nothing; bad joke."

Mick leaned in and inhaled. "You smell better than pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Waffles?" 

Standing up, Len grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Come to bed with me, Lenny?" Mick leaned into him, laying his head on Len's shoulder. "I'll make it worth your while."

"You're wasted, Mick," Len rolled his eyes and pulled Mick's arm over his shoulder, half carrying him, "and I'm not your type."

They entered Mick's room and Mick sat on his bed, wiping his hands over his face. "A bit wasted - not sure how - and you don't know my type, but I know yours. You fucked enough guys in the time I've known you." At Len's confused look, Mick continued. "What? Did you think I was blind or stupid or wasn't paying attention?"

"So what." Len leaned against the wall. "I like a warm body now and then; takes the edge off, and I'm not picky as to what's between their legs."

"I got a warm body, Len." Mick pulled his suspenders down and untucked his shirt. "How come you never came to me?"

Len put up one finger. "One, you like women; I know this for a fact." He nodded to himself. "Man, do I know it for a fact - I walked in on you with three of them in National City." Another finger was raised. "Two, I didn't want to fuck up our partnership by...fucking you." A third finger came up. "Three, your face is dirty." Len went to the bathroom and came out with a wet cloth. 

Mick was still sitting there, but his shirt and boots had been removed. "One, you don't know **all** the facts; I didn't go without in jail." He grabbed the cloth and wiped his face. "Two, there is nothing that could fuck us up any more than we already are." He threw the cloth into the bathroom. "Three, I'm all clean now." Mick nodded to the door. "You can go. I'm gonna lay back and enjoy my high." He looked up and said to the air, "I need some music."

As Len left he heard the music that began to play. Of course it was classic rock. Except for that stomach-churning Captain and Tennille song (and really, Len couldn't fault him for that - it did remind Mick of his mother) Mick lived for it. This time it was Jimi Hendrix. "Let him enjoy it," he said to himself. "At least he's not causing trouble."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len returned to the others but before he could open his mouth a loud moan filled the kitchen and everyone turned to the monitors.

"What is that?" Ray tilted his head. 

"You've never seen porn?" Sara asked him.

"Of course I have, but," Ray's body twisted so he could keep track of what was going on onscreen, "not like this."

"How is that position possible?" Jax tilted his head to get a better view. "Oh my fucking God."

"Language, Jefferson!" Martin half scolded. "You should not be watching this. It's...it's...." He studied the screen. "I think that's position number 47 from the Kama Sutra."

"I **really** don't want to know how you know that," Len said, although he was watching intently.

Jax was clearly astonished. "Wow, those two women are...wow."

"I want to look them up." Sara began nodding. "Yes, yes - both of them. Gideon, get me phone numbers!"

Kendra's mouth dropped open. "That man is rather...oh my."

Ray turned to her. "I'm beginning to feel emasculated." 

Len took a seat and put his feet up on the table, folded his arms and leaned back. "I'm not."

Rip was not amused. "Gideon, how did this get on?"

"Get on is right," Sara murmured.

"Mister Rory advised me that everyone has a stick up their ass and needs some excitement, and that this was appropriate." The AI seemed confused. "I advise anyone who has a shard of wood up their rectum to go to the infirmary immediately to have it removed."

Kendra lost it, nearly falling off her chair in laughter.

Sara leaned forward. "Holy shit! There's another guy joining them. And look at his...."

"Gideon, get this off the screens right now!" Rip shouted.

The screens went blank.

"You're a killjoy." Sara poured another shot of bourbon. 

"I liked it." Jax looked like he was going to cry. "I need some excitement in my life."

"Jefferson," Martin patted him on the shoulder, "you didn't need anything like that."

"I gotta agree with the Professor. It was too raunchy for you." Len smirked and followed up with, "We'll find you soft-core; one-on-one, no groups."

Martin huffed. "You're not helping, Mister Snart."

Len shot back with, "Maybe **you** should take Gideon up on the infirmary offer."

Gideon's voice came on again. "Captain Hunter?"

"Yes, Gideon?"

"Mister Rory has a message for Mister Snart."

"Joy of joys," Rip sneered. "Enlighten us."

"Mister Rory requests that Mister Snart return to his quarters so that Mister Snart can fuck Mister Rory until he can't remember his own name." There was a pause. "Mister Rory also states that if Mister Snart wants to be the fuckee instead of the fucker, that is acceptable also."

The room grew quiet and everyone turned to Len, who was unperturbed and hadn't moved. "Don't look at me. I was happy watching the porn."

"That's enough for me. I'm turning in; good night all." Jax quickly left.

"I think I'll head off to bed also." The Professor stood. "Gideon, can I get that film on the monitors in my quarters?"

"That should not be a problem, Professor."

"A little kinky there, Marty?" Sara asked with a wry grin.

"I find these things educational, Ms. Lance, nothing more." 

"Yeah, right." Sara poured one more shot and drank. "Yo, Gideon, can me and my vibrator get a personal viewing also?" She didn't wait for an answer and went off to her room.

"I'm going to bed myself," Ray said, while Kendra added, "So am I."

"You two aren't very subtle." Len stared upwards. "Gideon, put that film on wherever those two end up."

This left Len and Rip.

"You going to play with **your** vibrator?" Len asked with an obnoxious hint of smarm.

"Certainly not! I am retiring to my quarters."

"You didn't say you don't have one!" Len called after him, and then he couldn't resist himself. "Hey Gideon, pipe that film into the Captain's quarters also."

"Yes, Mister Snart," the AI answered. "And Mister Snart, there is a message for you from Professor Stein."

"Oh goody."

"The Professor states that you need to remember what he told you." There was a pause. "He also states that if you ruin this you are not only a fool, but a bigger asshole than he thought."

"I'm not a fool," Len said aloud and then headed down the empty corridors, stopping in front of the door to his room. He was ready to enter, but turned to face the room opposite his - Mick's. He ended up going into his own, where he did nothing but pace the floor for about ten minutes. "Maybe I am an asshole." He opened his door and went across the hall, but it was still another five minutes before he came to a decision.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Love Me If You Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len goes above and beyond helping Mick.

Len opened Mick's door with no warning and found his partner lying on the bed, naked, fist around his cock, jerking hard. "Need some help with that?" The door slid shut behind him.

Mick's hand froze and he removed it, glaring at Len. "No, this is something I can do on my own." He covered himself with the sheet, but it couldn't hide his hard-on. "I can't get it to go away."

Len nodded to Mick's crotch. "I'll ask again and then I'm gone - you need some help?" When there was no answer he turned around to leave.

"Yeah."

Sitting down on a chair, Len unlaced his boots. "Stein put hash in the brownies." He kicked them off and removed his socks. "Everybody enjoyed the porn." His shirt followed. "Where did you find it anyway?"

"This ship's got everything available through 2166." Mick couldn't help his laugh. "Even got all 13 Star Wars movies and 24 seasons of Supernatural."

"Twenty-four? Yeah, I could see it." Len undid his pants but before he took them down he said, "Turn the lights off."

Mick knew why that request was made. "I don't care about the scars, Len; I never did. And I know you never cared about mine." He pulled the sheet away. "Now strip down already and come join me. I wanna see what you got."

Len did as he was told and took the few steps to the bed. Sliding onto it he positioned himself so he was sitting atop Mick's abdomen, knees on both sides. He lowered his head, his lips ghosting ever-so-gently atop Mick's. "You like kissing, Mick?"

"I thought you were going to help me...." Mick nodded to his crotch.

"That's not what I asked you."

"Doesn't matter."

Hot breath along Mick's face, up to his ear and Len tugged at the lobe with his teeth. 

Mick grunted.

Len smiled to himself and his lips found their way back to Mick's. He slipped his tongue out, licking around Mick's mouth, teasing him. He lifted his lips and met Mick's eyes for a split second before he struck again - his tongue found its way inside that mouth and he got his first (proper) taste. He tangled his tongue with Mick's, pretty much feeding on him, until the need for air interfered. When he pulled back Mick lifted his head, his mouth following, wanting more, and Len was more than happy to oblige him. 

If the first kiss had been hot and heavy, the second one equaled obscene - Len knew he was a good kisser; he'd certainly been told often enough. Yet he had never gotten the reaction he was getting from Mick. He figured out why pretty quickly - yes, Mick had had sex, but Len was certain nobody had ever put him first, ahead of their own needs; nobody had ever taken their time with him. Unless they were paid to do it, or it was some slut who wanted to get it on with the bad boys for attention. 

Len was going to change that.

When Len let them up for air again his lips moved away and he could have sworn Mick whimpered - that was certainly not a sound he ever expected to hear from his tough-as-nails partner. He soothed with a soft, "Shhh, I'm not going anywhere," and pressed soft butterfly kisses along Mick's neck, feeling his lower body arch a bit. Sitting up Len traced a burn scar on Mick's chest with a fingertip and heard the quick intake of breath. "Pain?"

"Yes. No."

"Which is it, Mick?"

"Not when you...no."

Everywhere his fingers touched, Len's tongue followed. Across Mick's chest, taking each nipple between his teeth and pulling at them. Down Mick's abdomen, placing soft kisses upon his skin before reaching his cock and rubbing his cheek along it. 

"Shit, Lenny, you don't gotta do that."

"Do me a favor, Mick." Len took Mick's cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes. 

"What?"

"Shut up." That said Len opened his mouth and slid his lips down over the thickened shaft, making it halfway before he raised his head. "If you want me to stop..." his lips parted again, "...I'll stop." This time when he went down it was all the way - Len was quite practiced at this. He knew just the right pressure to use and he was talented enough to use his tongue at the same time. Len was also quite adept at breathing through his nose and it was a good minute before he lifted his head again. "I could go longer," he bent his head, tonguing Mick's balls, "but you're so fucking big," he licked along Mick's inner thigh, "that my jaw is sore." 

"Do you hear me complainin'?"

With half-lidded eyes Len licked his lips and gave Mick a salacious leer. "No." Len placed his palms on Mick's hips and sucked the head of his cock, tiny licks around the crown before his mouth went down again. 

Mick watched with what could be considered awe; he wasn't usually the recipient of blow jobs like this - his size was usually a deterrent. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he wound them in the sheets. 

When Len came up again he took Mick's hands in his. "You can touch me; I won't break." 

"Jesus fuck, Len, I'm afraid to." 

Len froze, looking a bit hurt.

"No, Lenny, not because of...you know...." The words "your scars" remained unspoken this time. "I might do somethin'," Mick's tone dropped down lower, sounding almost dangerous, "you don't like."

"I doubt it." Len placed more kisses to Mick's cock and licked one long stripe along the thick vein, feeling Mick shudder. "There's not much I don't enjoy." 

Mick released what sounded like a growl and placed his hands on Len's head, pushing his mouth back. He couldn't help himself and he fucked into Len's mouth, his cock sliding in and out. He could have gone at this for a while, but Len began to fondle his balls, rolling them in his hands. "Fuck, Lenny, gonna come." Mick didn't want to, not in his mouth; as much as he liked it, it just didn't seem right to do it with Len - it was too dirty. He tried to pull Len's mouth away, but Len just sucked harder, making swallowing motions as his cheeks hollowed out. "LENNY!" He thrust up hard and he was coming, and damn, it was the most amazing orgasm he had ever experienced. His hands fell away and Len's head came up, come dripping from his lips as he coughed a little and caught his breath. "I didn't mean to...."

"Don't apologize, Mick," Len panted. "Don't ever fucking apologize for that." He shifted up, his lips going for Mick's but Mick turned his head away. "No kiss?"

"Go brush your teeth."

"I don't have my toothbrush."

"Use mine."

Len dragged himself up and went to the bathroom; Mick wiped himself down with the top sheet and tossed it on the floor. 

When he came out he noticed Mick was staring between his legs; Len's cock was still hard. "I'm not done with you yet." Len knelt on the bed and pushed Mick's legs apart. "I still haven't fucked you." He spit on his hand and pushed one finger inside MIck's hole. "A little tight there." A second finger slid in and he heard Mick groan. "Never been on the bottom?" When Mick didn't answer right away, Len twisted them a little, then removed them and spit on his fingers again, working them deeper inside, until his cock was aching so much he couldn't take it anymore. "Roll over."

Mick's upper lip curled and he shook his head.

"Do as I say!" Len ordered, and then softened his tone, whispering, "I don't want to hurt you." Mick complied, but Len could still feel the tenseness from his partner's body; if Mick didn't relax this was going to be more than a bit painful. He stretched out atop Mick's body and kissed Mick's right shoulder, licking across to his nape, lips playing for a moment before he kissed the left. He once again touched various scars, licking each in turn, his fingers and tongue caressing further down until he got to Mick's ass. Len then did the first thing that came to mind: He placed one kiss to each of Mick's cheeks, spread them and placed a kiss to the center. 

"Geez, Len, what the fuck are you doing?" 

Len dipped his head and slid his tongue along the crack.

Mick tried to pull away; this was too perverse, even for him.

Len dipped his tongue in.

The touch sent electric shocks throughout Mick's body.

Len moved back for a moment, bit one of Mick's cheeks and smacked it.

"WHAT THE FUCK LEN?!"

Once more Mick tried to shift away but Len grabbed his hips and exerted just enough pressure to hold him still while his tongue teased some more. 

Again Len pulled back, bit, smacked and this time dug his nails into the hard, muscled flesh before he returned to the tongue-fucking. He repeated the motions a few times, getting Mick ready for him. Len spit on his hand and slicked his cock as best he could. Not the best thing for lube - far from it - but he didn't exactly have anything else available. He moved to his haunches and pulled Mick's cheeks apart, resting his cock against the hole. Len pushed inside and heard Mick grunt; he just hoped Mick could handle this. He got halfway in when he felt Mick start to shift again and he was prepared to stop. The last thing Len wanted was to cause Mick real pain.

But Mick wasn't trying to move away; he was grinding his hips down, needing friction for his cock, which was getting hard again. 

Once Len noticed he pushed in all the way and stilled for a moment, rolling his hips, before pulling out a bit and slipping back in. He was usually more talkative during sex - he had an extremely filthy mouth - but his attentions were on his dick and watching it slide in and out of Mick's ass. All the cheap and brief thrills, all the whores - they were worthless, they meant nothing. But this...with Mick...it meant something. "Mick I...I...." He wanted to say the words so badly, wanted to convey what he felt, but the words got stuck in his throat. Instead he came with a sharp gasp and he didn't stop moving until he was ready to collapse, which he finally did, sprawled atop Mick. He laid there for a moment until he heard some mumbling beneath him. "What?"

"I said, get the hell off me. You're no lightweight."

Len laughed at that and raised up, easing out. With one last slap to Mick's ass he went, on shaky legs, to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up. He came out with a washcloth for Mick, but found some tissues on the floor and Mick lying on his back, hands clasped behind his head. "Mick?"

"You can go now." 

"Maybe I don't want to." Len meant to be humorous, but he could tell Mick didn't get it. 

"You might as well; you got laid and I can't go another round." Mick stood up and opened his door, pointing across the hall. "There's your room."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Mick?"

"Look, Len, you took care of business, I let you fuck me," Mick shoved him into the hall, "and we're done." 

"I did NOT do it just to take the fucking edge off!"

"So you did it to placate me? Did you think your dick would mollify me?"

"Placate and mollify? Ooh, you're using the big words now."

"Did you just call me stupid?!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"You wanna take this outside, Snart?!"

"Outside?! You want to fight?! Bring it on, Rory!" 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Since all the bedrooms were located along the same corridor, five doors opened and six heads popped out to see what was going on.

Needless to say the reactions were all different at seeing two large and angry (and naked) men standing in the middle of the hall having a shouting match.

Jax shrieked, "I need eye bleach!" before he retreated back to his room.

Rip, as usual, was nonchalant. "I hope you're at least practicing safe sex. God knows what diseases you've picked up in your line of work and we don't have cures for everything." 

Gideon chose that moment to announce, "I can assure you that everyone is disease free, Captain."

"Oh shut up!" Rip closed his door.

Sara's eyes moved down both their bodies and she gawked. "You guys up for a threesome? No?" She looked back into her room. "Back to the vibrator and the porn. Gideon, you got anything more hard core?"

Ray just said, "Please keep it down. People are trying to sleep here."

"Come back to bed, Ray," Kendra told him, "before they decide to remove some of your body parts. Or rip some off."

Martin, however, just looked from one man to the other. "You didn't say it, did you Mister Snart?" He 'tsk'd' and shook his head. "You truly are both a fool **and** an asshole." He then returned to his room.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Why'd he call you an asshole?" Mick was a little calmer. 

"Can we go back in the room?" Len nodded to the door. "Because if we're going to stay here, I'd prefer clothes."

Mick went back in, Len following him; the door shut behind them.

Mick repeated his question. "Len, why'd he call you an asshole?" 

"While you were...gone...he pointed something out to me. Said if I didn't do it once we got you back," Len paused, "if I didn't **say it** , than I was an asshole."

"And a fool," Mick pointed out.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mick stood there, waiting. "So what was it he pointed out you had to say to me?"

Len opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

"Fine." Mick picked up his underwear. "Let's get dressed and take this outside."

"It's five below out there now!"

"I wouldn't think that would bother **Captain Cold**."

"I love you," Len blurted.

"I know," Mick said, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

"That was it."

"What was it?"

"I love you."

"I heard you, but I'm still waitin' for an answer to what Stein said."

Len walked over to the wall and banged his head against it.

"Tryin' for a concussion, Lenny? You'll have to hit it harder."

Len turned around and what he saw was his partner wearing a half-smile, his lips twitching. "You...you...."

"I was just fuckin' with ya, Snart." Mick grinned at him. "I never been much into romance and shit, but I'm flexible."

"Just how flexible are you, Rory?" 

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." Mick planted a soft kiss on his lips and rested his forehead against Len's. "Because I really am down for the count." He noticed a strange look on Len's face. "What?"

Len put his palm up. "Gideon, turn on the intercom system."

"You are online, Mister Snart."

Len's expression was totally malevolent, with just a hint of glee. "Attention crew: Just an update that all is satisfactory. Mick and I are officially fucking."

The intercom system was then crowded with voices.

Jax was the first to respond. "Does anyone have earplugs?"

Sara's voice was next with a huffy, "I guess this means no threesome?" That was followed by some foul language, plus MAJOR grunting AND moaning; she'd obviously found something hard-core.

Then Ray's voice. "Do you mind, we're...." but he was cut off by Kendra, who said, "I guess you don't need two kidneys." Ray quickly added, "Sorry."

Rip was clearly annoyed. "We don't care!"

Lastly was Martin, who just said, "Breakfast at...whenever you get up."

Len pulled Mick over to the bed. 

"Tomorrow I'd like to be on the receiving end."

"Tomorrow I'd like to give you a blow job."

Rip's voice came blaring out. "YOU'RE STILL ON THE BLOODY INTERCOM!"

Followed by Sara with, "I'LL PAY TO WATCH!"

"Gideon, shut off the intercom system," Len told the AI, and waited a moment. "Is it off, Gideon?"

"Yes, Mister Snart."

Mick put on a pair of shorts, Len sleep pants and a tee, and the two men lay down, Len on his right side, facing the wall, his back resting against Mick's chest.

"Thirteen Star Wars movies, huh?"

"Yep, and if you're not nice to me, Lenny, I'll give you Princess Leia spoilers from Part 10."

"G'night, Mick."

"'Night, Len." Mick slipped his arm around Len and pulled him closer. "Just so you know, I love you, too, Lenny."

Len just closed his eyes and smiled.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Morning came and with it came breakfast.

As was the norm, Martin, being the first one up, had prepared numerous foods.

"I've been emotionally scarred for life." Jax loaded his plate with pancakes. "Can I retire from the future legends club and go home?"

Sara was all smiles. "Gideon has some very interesting films in his library. He even made me a new dildo."

Jax banged his fist on the table. "I do **not** need to hear things like that!" 

"I know how you feel." Rip sighed. "As I was brushing my teeth Gideon asked me what it was used for and I - oh look, Spanish omelet's."

Kendra had a cup of coffee and grabbed some toast. 

Ray opened a box of cereal and began to pour it into a bowl.

"If there's a toy in there it's mine," Mick snarled.

Ray practically flung the box at him.

"Don't panic, Mick," Len drawled, "we won't let Raymond steal your..." he looked at the box, which they had picked up on one of their missions, "...Rainbow Brite coloring book and crayons."

"I like to color." Mick dug it out of the box. "I heard that it's supposed to reduce stress. I gotta lot of that."

They had just finished eating when Gideon's voice came into the room. "I believe I have a location on Vandal Savage."

"Where?" Rip asked.

"Rome, 274 BC."

"We're on our way to the bridge."

On the way Sara looked Mick and Len over. "Maybe you guys can tag-team at a gladiator match."

The two men look at her, looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** EPILOGUE: **

"Cool present, Lenny." Mick was weaving as he walked. "Hendrix in the flesh."

"I knew you'd like it, Mick." Len framed Mick's face in his palms. "Happy birthday, baby." And then Len kissed him...and kissed him...and then shoved Mick against the nearest wall, pushing Mick's shirt up and trying to climb him. He would have kept up with it if Kendra and Sara hadn't pulled them apart. 

"You'll be back in your bedroom before you know it."

"You don't need to get arrested for public indecency."

Jackson's eyes were all over the place. "Look at all the pretty colors."

"Yes," Martin said, trying to keep himself upright, "I'm feeling it too somewhat thanks to our...connection."

"How could you permit that young man to take a drug of that sort?" Rip asked. "It could destroy his brain."

"The nice lady gave me a piece of candy," Jax grinned. 

"Laced with LSD," Martin added. "It's an interesting experience."

"What about flashbacks?" Ray asked of the group. "I've read...."

Martin interrupted him. "You read too much, Raymond; Jefferson will be fine, as will I." He paused. "Eventually."

Rip had no answer for that. He just led the team back to the Waverider, wanting to get as far away from 1969 as soon as possible.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have read and I hope you enjoyed. We shall see if I dip my feet further into this fandom/pairing.


End file.
